A Week With No Powers
by Slytherin-Essence
Summary: The final chapter is up! Yay! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Piper walked into the manor, hoping to find some peace and quiet there. She spots Phoebe.  
"Oh, my gosh, these demon attacks are just out of control! What are we going to do about them?"  
"It's hard telling," said Phoebe. "I mean, what can we do about them? Chris keeps forcing us to kill all of them, they all think that we're open to it, and happy about it. It majorly sucks, let me tell you."  
"I know it sucks," said Piper, "but now that I'm back on the dating track, you have your job to tend to, Paige is looking up temp-jobs, we have Wyatt that we want Leo to look after, what are we going to do about it? Our lives are just so busy, we can't do anything anymore. I hardly ever even see Wyatt anymore!"  
"Well, there isn't anything we can do. As long as we still have our powers, we're basically screwed. I'm getting tired of the attacks as well, but we can't do much."  
"Well, there has to be a way. We have to tell Chris we aren't going to kill every demon in the book at the moment. We have to tell him to wait! CHRIS!"  
Chris orbs in as Paige walks through the door.  
"Yeah?" said Chris.  
"Oh, no!" said Paige. "Not another demon attack! Can't we rest?"  
"Acutally, that's not why I came..."  
"We summoned him," said Piper. "And what exactly were we going to tell him, Phoebe?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" said Phoebe. You were the one rambling!"  
"I object! You were agreeing! Anyway. Chris...we were going to tell you...and I'm sure this goes for all of us...we aren't going to kill any more demons for you. Unless they attack us. We need lives! We have lives, and you're ruining them!"  
"Do all of you feel that way?" said Chris.  
"Yes," said all three girls in unison.  
"Fine," said Chris. I have ways of making you happy. You want freedom? I'll give it to you." Chris walked out of the foyer and goes up the stairs.  
"Well," said Piper. "That went well."  
Chris is thumbing through the book, looking for the binding spell. He finds it and casts it.  
"Well, maybe you pushed it just a little, Piper," said Phoebe.  
"What do you mean?" said Piper.  
"Well, ya could've been a bit nicer don't you think?" said Paige. "I mean, you could've broke it to him slowly...you know, eased it out. Not just up with it!"  
"But at least he got the picture..." began Piper, but a demon entered the room.  
"Piper, blow him up!" shouted Phoebe.  
Piper puts her hands up to blow up the demon, but her powers are gone.  
"Oh, no!" said Piper.  
The demon shoots and energy ball out of his hand and flings Piper, Paige, and Phoebe back. Chris walks down the stairs. The demon disappears.  
"Is that good enough for making it easy?" said Chris to the unconscious Charmed Ones. 


	2. A Week With No Powers Chapter 2

After they come around, they find that Chris is gone.  
"Ohh, when I get my hands on him!" shouted Piper. "LEO! Get your butt down here, we need to talk!"  
Leo orbs into the room.  
"What? What happened? Why are you guys bleeding so hard?" said Leo.  
"Because the new and 'improved' whitelighter just stole our powers from us!" said Phoebe.  
"What?!" said Leo.  
"Yeah, you heard right," said Paige. "We were just trying to tell him to cut down all the demon hunting, but nooo! He has to go and take our powers away from us! And then what happens? WE GET ATTACKED!"  
"I'm sure that was an accident." began Leo.  
"No!" interrupted Piper. "This was no accident. I bet he stole our powers then summoned the demon to kill us since we were defenseless! Oh, where is he???"  
"Well, I'm hot on his track," said Leo. "That potion he gave you a while back? The one that protected you from Phoebe's Empath power? I think he did something to it. There was some left over when you guys were done, and then when we left, I came back. The rest of it was gone, too. I think he took some."  
"Well, as much as I hate him right now, I don't think that leads us to anything," said Phoebe. "I mean."  
"Well, what I mean is, why would he take the potion?" said Leo. "He can orb away anytime you annoy him."  
"But still," said Piper. "I agree with Phoebs, that doesn't mean much."  
"Yeah, sorry, Leo," said Paige. "I think you're outnumbered."  
"That's OK, I can deal with that," said Leo. "But still, we have to come to the issue of your powers. That's good enough of a reason to watch him."  
"Not if he's gone," said Piper, more to herself then anyone else.  
"What do you mean?" said Phoebe.  
"Well, he left, didn't he? I don't think he had and important 'Whitelighter Meeting.' I think that he knew that we were going to figure out that we know he did it. So I think he left, just so we wouldn't kick his."  
"Piper!" said Paige. "Watch the language," she said in a whisper. "Wyatt is in this room with us!" They all look at Wyatt, who's sound asleep in his cage.  
"Well, sorry, he's gonna have to get used to it eventually!"  
"Let's make it later on in his life," said Leo. "We shouldn't try to corrupt him too much, especially now that we're in a lot of danger."  
"I swear, I'm going to KILL him!" said Paige. "If only we can find him!"  
  
Chris is walking around in the Elder area, all alone. He wants to hide here, and so far no one has found him. He is listening to a very important meeting, and after a while, he realizes it's about him.  
"We are going to have to find Chris," said the Chief Elder. "He stole their powers, they are in grave danger!"  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to find him then."  
"Have fun trying," Chris whispered to himself.  
Chris orbed away, trying to find a safe place to go where they wouldn't find him, but soon found it was hopeless. 


	3. A Week With No Powers Chapter 3

Piper went up to the attic, to look through the book to see if there was any possible way to get their powers back, while Phoebe, Paige, and Leo stayed downstairs to scry for him.  
"LEO!" Piper called. "Come here please!"  
Leo orbed upstairs. "Yes?"  
"There is absolutely nothing in the book. No spells, no demons, no nothing! What are we going to do? WE'RE POWERLESS! Chris is going to get his freaking butt kicked! Oh, I'm going to kill him!"  
"Perhaps this isn't the best time to tell you this, but he's already dead. That's pretty pointless; threatening to kill him, that is."  
"Oh you shut your mouth!" Piper shouted.  
Phoebe and Paige walked in.  
"What's up?" said Phoebe.  
"There's nothing in the book. It's completely empty," said Piper.  
"What?" said Paige.  
"How?" said Phoebe.  
"I dunno, but I know that he's going to be in some pretty big trouble when we catch him. Jerk."  
  
Chris orbed underground, where he can't be sensed. He orbed into the clan where he summoned the first demon that attacked the Charmed Ones. All the demons turn.  
"What do you want?" said one of the bigger demons.  
"Revenge on the Charmed Ones. Is that so much to ask?" said Chris.  
"And how are we supposed to do this?"  
"The Charmed Ones are powerless right now.vulnerable," said Chris patiently. "One of you has already gone to try to kill them, but gave up when I came down. I summoned you, do you think that I'm going to chase you away? Which one of you already came?"  
A demon steps forward.  
"What's your name?" said Chris.  
"I am Auska of the Biornee clan."  
"Ah, nice to meet you Auska," said Chris. "Now, for the plan."  
  
Piper paced the room, trying to think of some answers.  
"Piper, can I break into your emotions right now? I think you need some help, and if I knew EXACTLY what you felt, I could help you," said Phoebe.  
"Fine, go ahead," said Piper.  
Phoebe concentrated hard, trying to find Piper's problem.  
"Oh, sweetie! Don't be upset! The dating will start up again, I promise!"  
"Wait, your all pissed off because you haven't had a date?" said Paige.  
"Phoebe, I take that back, you can't break in!"  
"Fine, but what I say still goes."  
Leo looked down, looking a bit on the sad side.  
"Oh, Leo," said Paige. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't talk about this right in front of you!"  
"No, it's OK," said Leo. "I chose to leave, I might as well face the consequences."  
Piper looked down, feeling guilty. "Leo."  
"No, Piper. It's fine."  
As if on some sort of cue, Wyatt started crying.  
"I'll go take care of that," said Leo. He left the room.  
Piper looked at the ground, biting her tongue.  
"OK, back to Chris," she said urgently.  
"OK," said Paige, but reluctantly.  
  
Chris talks to the clan of his "wondrous" plans.  
"OK, you can go attack them tonight, when they're asleep and definitely the most vulnerable." 


	4. Chapter 4

"You're mad," said Auska. "Don't you think they would have gotten the whitelighter on their side by now?"  
"Who, Leo?" Chris laughed. "I'm their whitelighter now. Leo's out of the question now!"  
All of the Biornee stay quiet.  
"No responses to that?" said Chris. "You guys are smarter then you're credited for. OK, now, if you attack tonight, then you can kill them. They think that I can't control them.well, I've got news for them.I can!"  
  
Leo stoked Wyatt's facing, wishing he could see him every day.  
"I'm sorry I left you," he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."  
Piper walked into the room.  
"He's grown up, hasn't he?" she said. He looked at her. "See everything you're missing?"  
"Piper, not now."  
"Leo.Don't give me this! We need your help. Wyatt is asleep right now, come help us."  
"How?"  
"Help us make the potion.we're going to need one. I think I know where Chris is. And how he's going to attack. He's stupid.he'll think we're going to sleep this out. He's going to attack tonight. We have to be ready for him."  
Piper walked out of the room, Leo following behind her.  
"Piper, before we continue."  
"Leo, I heard you talking to him. I understand."  
Leo smiled. "OK. Now let's get this potion done."  
"OK."  
Paige passed them.  
"Oh, there you are, I just came to get you. We need to start now, no waiting."  
"OK," said Piper.  
"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted from downstairs.  
"We might want to get that," said Paige.  
"Right," said Piper.  
They ran down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen, they saw the cabinets cleared out.  
"All of our herbs, ingredients, everything is gone!" Phoebe said, a bit over dramatically. "Our fridge is the same way! We don't even have any food!"  
"Stupid Chris!" muttered Piper. "Oh, I wish he wasn't dead."  
"My question is," said Paige suddenly, "why is he doing this? I mean, we've told him off before, but now he's all butt-hurt about it. What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure," said Leo. "But I know he sent me to Vahala. I think that he's a whitelighter who shouldn't be a whitelighter. I think the Elder's made a mistake."  
"Ah, who would've guessed?" said Phoebe.  
"OK, people, that's beside the point!" said Piper. "The point now is we need a potion so we can get back at Chris. And get our powers back.OK, that's it! To Chinatown!" 


	5. Revenge Might Be Better Than We All Thou...

When they all got there, they found that Chinatown, all of it, had been closed due to vandalism.  
  
"Oh, I bet Chris did this!" shouted Piper.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it," said Paige.  
  
"Why is he being like this?" muttered Phoebe.  
  
Piper walked up to the window of a shop they usually use to buy their herbs. She started banging on the window when she saw the owner inside.  
  
"Hey! Hey, let us in!" she shouted.  
  
"Piper, don't." began Leo.  
  
"Leo," said Paige, "no offense, but shut up!"  
  
"Hey!" Piper continued. "This is a life or death freaking situation, now open the damn door!"  
  
The owner walked over to the door and opened it, but only a little.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he shouted. "Go away, can't you see we're closed?"  
  
"Yes, we see that, but we need to get some things," said Phoebe. "Please, our lives depend on it."  
  
The owner thought for a couple of seconds, and reluctantly let them in. "Be quick," he muttered.  
  
"We will," said Paige.  
  
They walked into the store, and from experience grabbed everything they knew they would need. They walked to the cash register where the owner was still a bit unpleased.  
  
'Oh, lighten up, if you were about to die, I'm sure we would let you into our shop!" said Piper.  
  
The owner gave them a dirty look and rang them up.  
  
"$6.98," he said. "No checks, no credit cards.cash."  
  
"Eh," said Paige mockingly.  
  
Piper gave him the money and took the herbs and they all left.  
  
When they got home, they all went straight to the kitchen, but Leo seemed a bit reluctant.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" said Phoebe.  
  
"I-I just don't know about this," said Leo. "I'm going to go check on Wyatt."  
  
He went upstairs, and Piper hung her head.  
  
"That's OK," she said. "Come on, let's get this potion done before we get."  
  
A Biornee shimmered into the room.  
  
"Hello!" said Piper.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," said the Biornee. "My name is Auska. I was the one who came earlier. I just wanted to tell you that I don't approve of what Chris is doing, so make the potion fast before he comes." 


	6. Uh Oh

Piper didn't waste any time. She ran into the kitchen, getting out pots and pans.  
  
"OK," she said. "Ready."  
  
She started making the potion.  
  
"I have to admit," said Phoebe. "We've never had a demon help us out before. What's with that?"  
  
"The Biornee clan is different from a lot of others. We become demons after we die. I don't want to be one. But I lead a sinful life, and now I must pay the consequences."  
  
"OK," said Piper. "Now, we just have to mix it!"  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
"That's the woman I fell in love with," he said to Auska.  
  
Piper didn't hear him, so she just kept working.  
  
"Piper, why don't you go check on Wyatt," said Phoebe. "I'll finish up here."  
  
"OK," said Piper. She left.  
  
"Leo, I think something's wrong with Piper," said Phoebe.  
  
"Why do you say that?" said Leo.  
  
"Because she opened up to me! She never does that! She wants me to feel something, but when I try to, she blocks me off again."  
  
As Piper entered Wyatt's room, she saw that Wyatt had his shield around him.  
  
"Oh, no," she said.  
  
She turned around, but there was a Biornee there.with Chris.  
  
"CHRIS!" she shouted.  
  
Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Auska ran up the stairs and down the hall to see Piper being taken away by the Anonymous Biornee. 


	7. Explanations and More Disaster

For Everyone To Know: I am terribly sorry that my last chapter was so short. I had to get off due to stubborn parents, and I had to leave, and I have a thing with updating every day, so today I will make up for it! And thank you, all of you, for your kind reviews. It's kept me going! Anyway, for the story.  
  
**  
  
Piper struggled to get away from the Biornee.  
  
"If you don't let me go, I swear to Holy People when I get my powers back," she threatened. "And Chris.Oh, the Elder's are going to have SO much fun with you! I hope they banish you forever!"  
  
"Oh, Piper, shut up!" said Chris. "I have good reason for doing this."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I'm tired of you. I have your powers, you know."  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"I didn't use a spell out of the Book of Shadows. I summoned this demon you see before you here, and I made him take away your powers and give them to me."  
  
"You're evil. The Elders made a wrong decision in making you a whitelighter."  
  
"The Elders? Yes, I think they did make a wrong decision. But you know what? People are allowed to do that!"  
  
Chris uses Prue's telekinesis power and Piper flings backwards.  
  
"What the --?" she said. "How the hell did you get her powers?"  
  
"Ask him," said Chris, pointing to the Biornee. "Giahnohh. He's the one who created the spell."  
  
"I made it to take ALL of your powers," said Giahnohh. "I guess that it made it for your dead sister's also."  
  
"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" said Piper. "I can't wait to kill you!!"  
  
"Have fun trying," said Chris. "Remember who has your powers."  
  
Leo orbed in with Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Hi," said Phoebe. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Watch out," said Piper. "He has everyone's powers. Even Prue's."  
  
"What?" said Leo.  
  
Chris used the telekinesis against Paige and Phoebe, but left Leo.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I'm going to kill all of you," said Chris. "I'll even find a way to kill you, Leo."  
  
"Chris, why are you all of a sudden like this?" said Phoebe, standing up.  
  
"Oh, it isn't his fault," said Giahnohh. "It's my fault."  
  
"What?" said Paige.  
  
"I found him after you got mad at him, Piper. He was really hurt. I possessed him."  
  
"WHAT?!" said Piper. "That makes no sense!"  
  
"I made him evil. He has no control over any of this."  
  
"HELP ME!" said Chris, seeming rather spontaneously.  
  
"NO!" shouted Giahnohh. "He can't break through! This isn't possible!"  
  
"Ugh," said Chris. "Regained control. Sorry, Giahnohh."  
  
"I don't believe this," said Paige. "How is this happening?"  
  
"Just find some way to reverse the spell," said Piper.  
  
Giahnohh looked at her. Lasers shot out of his eyes and flung her backwards, onto a chain fence. All of a sudden, chains sprung all around her.  
  
"What the-" she said.  
  
"The way to reverse the spell is in the cauldron!" said the real Chris.  
  
"Got it!" said Phoebe.  
  
"OK, I distract, you get," said Paige.  
  
"Again, got it."  
  
Paige ran in front of Giahnohh and kicked him in the face. He flung backwards, screaming and cursing.  
  
Phoebe rumbled through the cauldron, eventually finding the spell.  
  
"This is a spell!" she said. "We can't use this, we have to magic!"  
  
"Yes, you can," said Chris.  
  
All of a sudden, the possessed Chris used Prue's old power and brought the spell to him.  
  
"I don't think so!" he said. "This is mine!"  
  
He orbed out.  
  
**  
  
Sorry, another cliffhanger! 


	8. The Power ofFour?

"UGH!" said Piper. "Why does this keep getting worse! YOU!" She pointed at Giahnohh. "You stupid, evil person!"  
  
"Get used to the evil," said Giahnohh. He shimmered out.  
  
"Well, this sucks!" said Paige.  
  
"At least you aren't tied to a fence," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Phoebe.  
  
"HELLO?!" said Piper. "That means, GET ME DOWN!"  
  
"Oh, right," said Phoebe. "Sorry."  
  
Phoebe made it halfway to Piper and stopped.  
  
"Piper, stop feeling like all of this is your fault."  
  
"What? How do you know that's how I'm feeling."  
  
"Because without you even realizing it, you opened up to me. So, therefore, I know how you feel."  
  
She untied Piper and Piper got down.  
  
"But it IS my fault," she said. "If I never told off Chris, he never would have been hurt, and none of this would have happened!"  
  
"That's not true!" said Paige. "We all wanted to tell Chris to leave us alone! It isn't your fault."  
  
"And besides," piped in Phoebe. "We told you to tell Chris because we were too afraid to. Which makes you brave."  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
"Hey guys," he said. "I think we should go home. I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" said Piper.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Paige took Piper and Phoebe's hand and orbed out. Leo followed.  
  
**  
  
When they got home, Piper turned to Leo.  
  
"What's the brilliant idea?" she asked.  
  
"Well, whether you know it or not, you still have a chance," he said,  
  
"How?" said Phoebe. "What are we going to do? Scratch them?"  
  
Paige laughed softly.  
  
"No," said Leo. "You guys have a strong family connection. You can summon old family members still and they can help you."  
  
"I never knew that," said Piper.  
  
"Because there was never a reason to tell you," said Leo. "Until now. But you can't do it in spell form, apparently that won't work."  
  
"How do we do it, then?" said Paige.  
  
"All three of you have to connect, and all of you have to want the family member to come."  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all joined hands and concentrated.  
  
A family member appeared.  
  
"PRUE!" said Piper. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," said Prue. "I hear you need some help."  
  
"Yeah, we do," said Paige. "And it's great to finally meet you!"  
  
"You must be Paige," said Prue. "Good job becoming the new sister."  
  
"Thanks. OK, business."  
  
"Yes, business," said Piper. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Good question," said Prue. "I still have my powers, I can use them on him. Then we could write a spell and all 3 of you could touch me so it would have an effect. The Power of Four."  
  
"Let's do it," said Paige.  
  
**  
  
Yup, this chapter ends here. But, I do want to thank all of you for your kind reviews. I thought that everyone was going to be like "This is retarded!" but you guys rock!!!! 


	9. A Premonition From The Past

HA HA! I laugh in some of your faces.you guys have school this week! I can update bunches because I don't! Anyway, to the story.  
  
**  
  
Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and now Prue walked into the kitchen.  
  
"OK, new potion," said Prue. "We have to make something really strong. We have to make sure we're protected."  
  
"Oh wow," said Paige. "You're so much cooler than they described you as!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I think," said Piper, "that you two should get to know each other. Why don't you two make the potion, and Phoebe and I will go upstairs and work on the spell."  
  
"OK," said Paige. "That sounds great! What do you think, Prue?"  
  
Prue thought for a second, then smiled. "I think that would be awesome," she said finally.  
  
Piper and Phoebe walked out of the room and went upstairs.  
  
"So," said Prue. "How do you like the Power of Three?"  
  
"I love it!" said Paige. "I've heard so much about you! I'm so excited I finally get to meet you!"  
  
"Yeah, well I have been watching you. You're doing great. But you should stop trying to compete with me. You are a great witch. Of course, it took me forever to get really good, so don't worry. Piper and Phoebe love you for who you are."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige. "That helps."  
  
"OK!" said Prue. "To the potion."  
  
**  
  
Piper and Phoebe pulled out some paper.  
  
"OK, this day is getting bad," said Phoebe. "I mean, it's great we finally get to see Prue again, but everything just seems to be continuing. Like one bad thing after another. I think it's getting old."  
  
"Yeah, well," said Piper. "When you're possessed you really can't think of anything else. You just kind of.lose control."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm so glad Prue is here! Paige can finally get to know her!"  
  
"Yeah I know! That's so great! OK, for the spell."  
  
"Right."  
  
**  
  
"OK, now we just have to mix it and add ice for it to thicken," said Prue.  
  
"Wow, you're so amazing," said Paige.  
  
"Thank you," said Prue. "You know, don't get mad at Chris over this."  
  
"Well, I understand that being possessed never is your fault."  
  
"Right. That's a good way to think. PIPER! PHOEBE! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE, WE SHOULD WORK ON THE SPELL TOGETHER!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe entered the kitchen.  
  
"That's a good idea, because we can't think of anything!" said Piper.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Phoebe. She walked over to the potion. "Ooh, it's blue -"  
  
Phoebe has a premonition from the past.  
  
I Chris is in the attic.  
  
"I'm sorry they hate me." he said.  
  
He flipped to a page in the book, and saw the Biornee.  
  
"Hmm," he said.  
  
The Biornee shimmered into the room.  
  
"Whoa," said Chris. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I felt your need for us," said the Biornee. It was Auska.  
  
"I don't need you," said Chris.  
  
"Yes, you do!" shouted Biornee. He pulled out a bottle and threw it at Chris. /I  
  
Phoebe's premonition ended.  
  
"Oh," she said. "I saw what happened to Chris. Auska isn't who we think he is. I think he's after us as well!"  
  
**  
  
Yup, another cliffer! I don't know if it works, but just so you know the "I and the /I" are supposed to be in italics.. 


	10. So Many Possessions So Little Time

Hey guys! This story is going to get really good (at least I think so). I've been spending a couple of days trying to figure out how I'm going to continue, and I think I can make you guys happy!  
  
**  
  
"After us as well," said Piper, not in question form. "Well. That sucks!"  
  
"Piper, it does, sweetie," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm just trying to think of how we're going to do this. Oh this sucks!"  
  
"We're just going to have to go attack him by ourselves, I guess," said Paige.  
  
"But not unprepared," said Prue. "I don't want any of you to join me up there."  
  
"Right," said Piper. "We have the potion, now we just need the spell."  
  
"Well, not necessarily," said Prue. "If the potion doesn't work, we could just use the Power of Three; or four, rather; spell."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe. "Let's kick it! Paige?"  
  
"Orbing," said Paige.  
  
**  
  
Auska looked up when they orbed in.  
  
"Four of you?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Hi, Auska," said Piper. "Before we continue, can I just say, you really had us fooled you BASTARD!"  
  
"Watch it Piper, remember you're powerless," Phoebe said so only Piper could hear her.  
  
"I know, shoosh," said Piper.  
  
Auska laughed. "You guys are so funny!" They gave him a look. "I mean, girls! Sorry! But you think you can take on me? With your petty little potions, and your age-old spells? I possessed my whole clan! I possessed Chris!"  
  
"Uh oh," said Piper. "I see where he's going with this!"  
  
"I can possess how ever many people I want!"  
  
"Uh, oh!" said Piper, panicking now.  
  
"Piper, shut up, he's just trying to scare us!" said Phoebe.  
  
Prue through the potion. It hit Auska right in the stomach. He keeled over.  
  
Little white orbs of light flew around them.  
  
"Our powers!" said Piper. The orbs came in contact with their owners.  
  
"NO!" shouted Auska. He lunged at them. He knocked over Phoebe. "I will not stop until all of you die!"  
  
Piper, Paige, and Prue now watched with horror as Auska literally turned inside out. His soul trying to escape, his guts blowing out. Eventually, his soul poured slowly like glue out of his body. The soul that was once in Auska shot into Phoebe.  
  
"PHOEBE!" shouted Piper.  
  
Auska turned right-side out.  
  
"I told you," he said. "I will not stop!"  
  
He grabbed Phoebe and shimmered away.  
  
"Dammit!" said Piper.  
  
"Bright side," said Paige. "At least we have our powers back."  
  
"Yeah, and once we find him I am going to kill him! And get him out of Phoebe and Chris, but that's beside the point," said Piper.  
  
"Well, it looks to me like I'm not needed anymore," said Prue. "I was only allowed to come back until you got your powers back. Now you do. Good luck."  
  
"Can't you stay, please?" said Piper. Paige looked down.  
  
"Sorry," said Prue, shedding a tear.  
  
Piper follows suit, and then Paige. Soon, all of them were standing there crying.  
  
**  
  
When Paige and Piper got home, Piper just sat on the couch. Wyatt started crying.  
  
"Oh, I guess I gotta go take care of that," sad Piper.  
  
"Call Leo," said Paige.  
  
"Already here," said Leo. "But you two have a major problem right now."  
  
"You're telling us!" said Piper. "What do we do?"  
  
"You have to find a way to kill Auska when his soul is out of everyone. Unfortunately, to get it out of everyone, you need all three of you."  
  
"But, that's to get it out of everyone?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, why?" said Leo.  
  
"Because we could get it out of Phoebe with both of us and then have Phoebe help us get it out of everyone else!" said Paige, catching on.  
  
"Exactly," said Piper.  
  
"Well, then you guys are going to have to start somewhere. Go check the book."  
  
Piper and Paige walked out of the room. Leo's eyes turned yellow. He turned in to Auska.  
  
"Dammit," Auska/Leo whispered.  
  
**  
  
Piper looked through the book trying to find the Biornee clan.  
  
"Here they are!" said Piper.  
  
Leo stormed in to the room, looking like Leo except for the eyes, and sounding like Auska.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" he said.  
  
"Uh; uh oh!" said Paige.  
  
"Uh oh is right," said Piper.  
  
Auska/Leo threw an energy ball. It his Paige in the stomach.  
  
"Paige!" said Piper. She turned and froze Auska/Leo. Phoebe walked in.  
  
"You can't freeze a good witch," she said.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper whispered. "Fight him, kick him out, I know you can do it! You don't need us, Phoebe, just do it!"  
  
Phoebe stood there. After a while, the thing that happened to Auska happened to Phoebe. After about ten seconds, Auska's soul was right in front of them. Piper blew it up.  
  
"That's one down," said Piper.  
  
Leo/Auska orbed away.  
  
"About a thousand to go."  
  
**  
  
I hope you guys like what I've done! 


	11. War

Answer to some questions: No, Phoebe isn't possessed anymore. And this one's kinda long, so you guys have fun!  
  
**  
  
"Ugh, this sucks," said Piper. "My ex-husband, my baby's father, is a demon!"  
  
"Piper, calm down," said Phoebe. "Trust me, panicking won't help. You have no idea how scary he is. And to have your insides turned out? Don't even start!"  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe," said Piper. "But this is all just so much to take in right now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, there is some bright side," said Paige. "I got to meet Prue."  
  
"Yeah, that was cool," said Piper. "And we got to see her again after three years. I've been waiting a long time for that."  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
"OK, back to business," said Phoebe. "We need a plan."  
  
"That we do," said Piper. "But right now, I am not rushing into anything. We are going to sit down and talk about this. We have to be as ready as we can."  
  
"Right," said Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Let's do it," said Piper.  
  
**  
  
Leo/Auska orbed into the Elder Area.  
  
"We have a problem," said Leo, pretending to be Leo.  
  
"What is it?" said the Main Elder named Harry.  
  
"Chris isn't behind any of this."  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
"Who's behind it then?" asked Harry.  
  
"A demon. His name is Auska. He's from the Biornee clan. He's out to kill. He's already possessed Phoebe and Chris. He's after everyone else. We have to stop him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. But we have to figure out some way. It looks like he's just after the Charmed Ones right now. We can't let them do it alone."  
  
"Leo, how do you know all of this?" asked Harry.  
  
"Let's just say," he paused for about three seconds, then his voice turned evil. "I'm living it!"  
  
**  
  
Chris struggled to escape from Auska's lair.  
  
"Ungh, he's tied these so well," he said to himself, pulling hard on the ropes.  
  
He sat back, relaxing for a couple of seconds. How could the Charmed Ones forget about him when they were down here?  
  
He struggled more, hoping someone would protect him.  
  
A Biornee shimmered in.  
  
"Hello, Chris," he said. Chris recognized his voice as Giahnohh's. "I see your partners left you; I guess they still know that you're possessed."  
  
"Guess so. They still shouldn't have left me here though. The jerks," said Chris.  
  
Giahnohh smiled. "Oh, come on Chris. Auska's trying to get in everyone; HELP ME!" Giahnohh's voice turned to panic. "This is actually me, help please! Auska's possessed an Elder! His name is Leo! He-"  
  
Chris cut him off.  
  
"Leo?" he said. "This is Chris breaking through right now. But Leo? He got to Leo? Oh no!  
  
"Do you know him?" asked Giahnohh, his voice turning back.  
  
"I do," said Chris, his voice changing back too. "He's the ex-husband of the oldest Charmed One, Piper, and the father of her baby. I bet this is going to have a major impact on her."  
  
Giahnohh smiled. "That's exactly what he's aiming for. Here, let me get you untied."  
  
Giahnohh went over to Chris and untied him.  
  
"Thanks," said Chris, and punched Giahnohh in the face. "You were wrong," he said. "I'm not possessed anymore; I made him go away!"  
  
Giahnohh stood up.  
  
"The Biornee clan has always been known for doing exceptional with Martial Arts," he said. "And now I have the power of two people."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm already dead, so bring it!"  
  
Giahnohh lunged at him.  
  
**  
  
Piper sat down on the couch, looking down, thinking hard.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. "We have to figure out some way."  
  
"Piper," said Phoebe. "We have the Power of Three right now. We just have to have a plan."  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "But didn't Prue say just to use the Power of Three spell?"  
  
"She did," said Piper. "But that doesn't mean that that's the best choice."  
  
"Right," said Phoebe. "There always has to be a backup plan."  
  
"I understand," said Paige. "Just curious. But we need to know what we're going to do; so what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "We usually discuss that."  
  
"But you are right," said Phoebe. "We need to know what we're going to do. OK, so plan one is the Power of Three spell. Plan two; don't we still have the potion? OK, then that's plan two. Plan three; what are we going to do for that?"  
  
"Three's a charm," said Piper.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, we could summon Prue again if that doesn't work, and the Power of Four can take over it; oh that could be good."  
  
"Piper, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking abo-"  
  
"Come now, talk later, I have a plan!"  
  
**  
  
Leo/Auska looked around the room, at all the newly possessed Elders.  
  
"Perfect," Leo/Auska muttered to himself.  
  
"I still don't understand," said Harry.  
  
"You never understand!" said Leo. "Let me make it simple for you; this is Auska, the actual Auska, inside Leo. In everyone else there's just a portion of me; but I thought Leo would be the best one to possess, so that's who I chose. Do ya get it now?"  
  
Harry looked down slowly, then nodded.  
  
"Good! Now come on, there's a lot to do."  
  
He orbed out. The others followed.  
  
**  
  
Chris ducked under Giahnohh. He did a spin-kick and kicked Giahnohh's face. Giahnohh flew back and hit the wall, breathing hard. Chris went over to him and picked him up. He socked him in the face and threw him across the room. He went back over to him. Giahnohh got up and punched Chris in the stomach.  
  
"Not so fun, is it?" he said.  
  
"Of course it is," said Chris. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"  
  
Chris punched him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the **** .  
  
"Ouch," Giahnohh whimpered. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"  
  
"Not so fun, is it?" said Chris.  
  
**  
  
OK, I think that I'm done for today. What do y'all think? 


	12. Resolution

Oh my gosh! I bet you all want to kill me! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't done this! This is the last chapter, because I have no time anymore!  
  
**  
  
Piper walked into the attic, grabbing the book.  
  
"OK, time to kill these stupid bastards and get my husband back! I am tired of this! Prue, get your ass back down here so I can yell at you! You need to help us again! Grams, Mom, you too! Get down here now!" said Piper.  
  
"Piper, you know you have to summon them, don't you?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, but when they sense the fact that I am pissed maybe they will come!"  
  
Little white lights flickered everywhere and Prue, Grams, and their mom appeared in the attic.  
  
"WHAT is so urgent?" said Grams angrily.  
  
"I think that Piper wants you three to help us three kill the demons," said Paige.  
  
"Well, that doesn't make any sense," said Prue. "I just left here."  
  
"Yeah, well right now, guess what? The six of us are going to kick some ass! This mom is pissed and she's on the move!"  
  
One of the lady Biornee shimmers in.  
  
"Hello," she said. "I have direct orders from Leo to kill you."  
  
"Well, kiss this bitch!" said Piper. She put up her hands and blew up the Biornee.  
  
"Piper!" said Grams. "Calm down!"  
  
"No, I will not! Come on, we have lots to do and not a lot of time to do it!"  
  
**  
  
Leo orbed by Chris.  
  
"Having fun?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Chris. "Leo, I know you're possessed, and I'm not, so come out of it! There is a way, I promise! And all of you Elder's too!" He walked around and looked at the Elder's. "How are you supposed to help us if you can't help yourselves?"  
  
Leo grabbed Chris. "Don't even think abou-"  
  
Chris punched Leo in the face, ducked under an Elder, and then kicked his opponent in the face.  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Prue, Grams, and their Mom (sorry, I don't know her name!) orbed in.  
  
"All right, time for an ass-kicking!" said Piper. She threw a potion and hit Leo straight in the face. "Sorry, honey," she whispered.  
  
Auska left Leo's body and blew up. Every other person except for the six of them and Chris followed suit.  
  
"There we go," said Piper. "The mom is happy now!"  
  
**  
  
The next day, Piper sat on the couch all day with Wyatt and Leo and caught up. 


End file.
